


Who Do I See Walking In These Woods (Why It’s Little Red Riding Hood)

by SpooktacularMe



Series: RK1700 Week 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Little Red Riding Hood Connor, M/M, Magical Being Prompt, RK1700 Week, RK1700 Week 2018, Shapeshifting, Wolf Nines, aggressive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: The first trickling of fear filtered through Connor’s iron clad will. He had a feeling he wasn't going to grandpa’s house anytime soon.





	Who Do I See Walking In These Woods (Why It’s Little Red Riding Hood)

**Author's Note:**

> Magical Beings/Animals - Well, I kinda checked one off in the last one eh? But this is a new prompt soo let’s go with shapeshifter ! Cause yes lol. I originally wrote and posted this as a Lady/Vergil DMC fic over on ffnet back in the day. I had a vampire thing written but didn’t like it so I took my old fic and repurposed it for RK1700. I’m lazy lol
> 
> Originally inspired by “Little Red Riding Hood”by Sam Sham and the Pharaohs and it’s still a banging song ;) As well as the Laura Gibson remake. <3

Connor picked his way through the leaf strewn path of the old forest behind his house. He had the distinct feeling of being followed, but every time he turned there was nothing to be seen. Swinging the basket in his left hand, he tightened the blood red cloak around his throat, pulling the hood over his curly hair. A twig snapped in the brush to his left causing him to give a sharp glare in that direction. Seeing nothing, Connor started walking again, albeit a little more cautiously.

"You're far from home, little one," a voice purred from the dark shadows clinging near the base of a tree to his left.

"Who's there?" Connor called out, turning in the direction of the voice.

"A friend, I hope," a man stepped out on the path in front of him.

Connor felt the breath catch in his throat. The man standing there was beautiful. Aristocratic features with a cupid's bow mouth and gray eyes, along with his raven colored hair made him seem like the ethereal creatures that Connor had only read about. He was dressed in a black, long sleeved, high collared tunic and matching pants.

He held his hands out in a placating gesture once Connor had finished gawking at him, "I could guide you to your destination."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why should I trust you?"

He grinned, flashing sharp teeth, "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Connor pulled his cloak closer around him as he took in his dilated eyes, "I'm quite fine on my own."

"I don't think you should walk alone in these woods," his brows furrowed, "I'll walk with you for a spell and if you don't find my presence comforting, then I shall depart."

He pursed his lips, eying him suspiciously, "Fine. One weird thing and you're gone though."

"Splendid," the stranger grinned, eyes lighting up.

Connor quickened his pace, passing by the man’s smirking countenance only for him to keep in step with him.

"What's your name?" he turned to Connor, taking in his appearance.

"Why do you want to know?" He kept his gaze forward.

He shrugged, "Trying to be cordial."

"Were you the one following me earlier?"

"I was merely looking out for you," his smirk broadened, eyes glittering, "there are many dangerous things in the forest this time of day."

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt it. I've been coming this way for ages and I've never had any problems before."

"I know."

He chanced a glance at him only to meet his icy stare, "How do you know?"

"I've seen you before, obviously," he pointed in front of them, "your grandfather lives this way."

Connor stopped in his tracks, "That's seriously creepy. Well, it was nice chatting with you, whoever you are."

"Nines."

That name tickled something in his subconscious, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, well Nines," he sneered, "this is where you and I part ways."

"If you wish," he gave him a short bow, eyes never leaving his face, "until we meet again."

He stepped off the path, melding into the shadows until he could no longer see him.

Connor breathed a sigh a of relief, "Creep."

As he continued to his grandfather’s house, he couldn't help but try and remember where he had heard that name before. He hummed to himself as he gazed upward gauging the light filtering through the canopy of leaves. A far off howl cut off his train of thought. He berated himself for being so jumpy, but the lengthening shadows cast a sliver of doubt in his mind.

Another howl -sounding much closer this time- earned a worried glance from the freckle skinned youth. Connor pulled his basket closer to his body and walked more quickly. Maybe he should have let that crazy guy, Nines, walk with him. At least he could outrun him and save his own skin... his honey brown eyes widened in recognition. Nines was the name of the shape shifter famed for luring people into the forest and eating them alive. He lured them in his human form before transforming into a wolf and devouring them. He took women most of the time, although it wasn't unheard of a man going missing.

"Why me?" He bit his lip, casting his gaze around.

He still had a half a mile left before reaching some sort of safety.

"Why the hell does grandpa live all the way out here?" he bemoaned.

Connor pulled a dagger out of his boot and gripped it tightly in his right hand, keeping his ears open for any sound. After walking for several minutes with nothing but the usual chatter of the forest floor, Connor felt his shoulders relax.

"Maybe I misheard his name," he thought aloud.

"I highly doubt it," an amused voice cut in from behind him.

Whirling around, Connor faced Nines once more.

"Don't come near me," Connor warned, brandishing his dagger.

He tilted his head -eyes a molten silver now- as he grinned at Connor, "I'm not worried."

Connor slowly walked backwards, putting distance between them, "You should be."

He chuckled, a low sound that caused the hair on the back of Connor’s neck to stand up, "I won't hurt you; I'm fascinated by your fearlessness."

He snorted, "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

He started to mimic Connor’s movements; with his every step back, he would step forward.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now," he eyes were so intense, he looked almost predatory, "you're everything I could want."

Connor scoffed, "I'm sure you tell all the girls that, right before you eat their face off."

His lips pulled into a dark grin, "I'll admit my eating habits are not flattering, but that is the last thing I have in mind for you."

Connor felt a blush spread across the bridge of his nose as his heart sped up.

Nines’ grin broadened as his nostrils flared, "I see your fight or flight impulse has kicked in, dear heart."

Connor flung his basket as hard as he could at his face before spinning around and running as fast as his legs could carry him. Connor felt the wind push back the hood on his cloak, short hair streaming out behind him. A few low hanging branches caught on his cloak, tugging the clasp loose and sending it fluttering to the ground. He lamented the loss only for a moment before plunging onward, trying to put as much distance between him and that creature as possible.

A low growl could be heard behind him before Connor was tackled to the ground, a heavy weight pressing down between his shoulder blades. Sharp claws pricking through his tunic and scratching his skin. He quickly rolled over, arm lashing out to stab Nines’ wolf form -only for a hand to grab his wrist.

"Now, now, that's no way to play fair," he smirked down at his panting form.

Nines grabbed his free hand and pinned both arms above his head with his left hand. He brushed his cheek bones with the pad of his thumb, ignoring the heated glare Connor was giving him.

He dipped his head and nuzzled his neck, "You smell like ambrosia."

"Let go of me, creep," Connor bit out, anger fueling his struggling.

"No," he purred, "I caught you fair and square, dear heart. I believe you're mine now."

"Listen, I'm nothing but skin and bones. I've got this friend, who's much tastier than I am, if you let me go I can-"

He could feel the reverberations of his chuckle since his face was pressed in the crook of his neck.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid I don't want to let you go," his tongue trailed a path up to his earlobe, "I'll try to keep satisfied with this for now."

Her breathing hitched, "What do you plan on doing to me?" he whispered.

He pulled back, gray eyes flashing silver, "What big eyes you have," he smirked, "the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad."

The first trickling of fear filtered through Connor’s iron clad will. He had a feeling he wasn't going to grandpa’s house anytime soon.


End file.
